


In the heat of the moment

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Never Spy on others is a lection Dean learns maybe a bit to late...





	In the heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I actually don't know what to say to that other than, at least it is short. XD
> 
> No Beta no native.  
> Have fun. And a fair warning, it is probably not what you have in mind. ^^P

In the heat of the moment SPN FF

 

He didn’t moved, didn’t breathed and he definitely didn’t found words for what he was looking at right now.  
Although it shouldn’t be that surprising, - he had always been a little weird - , Dean wasn’t sure what to make of it.

He knew though that he should have had the urge to run or puke, in no specific order, maybe both…, but instead he was standing in that doorframe, frozen to the spot and staring.  
Maybe it was like those Car Crash’s, Dean thought, his green eyes wide, probably making him look slightly panicked.

The moan was subtle but still obviously there and Dean knew he should have turned on his heels, getting away in wide steps.  
But once more the older Winchester Hunter missed an important chance to flee.

Should a Human be that flexible, Dean wondered slightly tilting his head to change the perspective at that sportive interaction.  
He was frowning at the possibility of this act.

But it might be? He guessed actually imagine this situation in just another mistake he should not have made, and slightly different than what he was seeing.  
Dean gulped heavily as it got more intense, the strangely blue eyes looking behind, begging, the Hunter could swear...

*Na he would never do that…* The older Winchester huffed at his idiotic thoughts but he couldn’t ignore the effect it already had on him.

‘…yes….more..’  
Dean blushed on that commanding tone, his hand slowly going deeper on himself. Not that he would, it was just to prevent it, the dark blond lied.  
The grunting might be a bit to much and the overdone ‘Please….SIR…SO GOOD!’, no one would believe that, right?  
Dean’s breath hitched as he felt, touched the slight bulge beneath his denim.  
Normally he would have sworn but Dean bit his lower lip, chewing it in a random action he didn’t even realize.

‘…dee…per…hard..er…’  
The voice had started to crack and the moans to stutter and yes, maybe, ok, that was hot…  
It was embarrassing but Dean still couldn’t move, didn’t want to anymore.  
Just a little bit longer, he thought, his hand cupping the still building erection.  
He might be able to swing it without being recognized…, the already hormone flooded Hunter Brain promised and Dean had to agree.

The Zipper got down way to loud and for a moment the Winchester was trapped, frozen with his hand in his jeans as he thought the other one would turn and see him, but he was so close and where ever this had come from…Sam had found an awesome Porn.  
This guy did look like Castiel, there was no question. He almost fit the whole package…and it was way too good to not use this chance…

It was a shock to suddenly stare at Sammy’s blown eyes, his parted lips and the flushed cheeks as the younger one did turn all too swiftly.  
Both Brothers gulping hard as their eyes locked…

“fuck…” Dean breathed.

He knew he should have had run…

End


End file.
